Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction
by Serket Jones
Summary: Cái này không liên quan đến bóng rổ lắm. Nói chung là mọi người cứ đọc rồi biết. Ai dị ứng thể loại NamxNam vui lòng click back, có vấn đề gì tôi không chịu trách nhiệm (Người ta đã nói rồi) p.s lâu rồi không viết fic, có lẽ tôi viết tệ hơn rồi, mong mọi người nhận xét gạch đá nhận hết


_KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION_

 _Tác giả: Serket Jones._

 _Tình trạng: Hoàn thành._

 _Rating: K+/ T._

 _Pairing: Midorima Shintaro x Takao Kazunary._

 _Note: Các nhân vật không_ _có_ _thuộc về tôi, họ là của tác giả._

 _Warning: Character dead, tragedy,.._

 _Tôi có một thằng bạn, à không, một tên ngốc thì đúng hơn nhưng tên ngốc ấy lại là một thiên tài bóng rổ Sở dĩ tôi gọi cậu ta như vậy không phải do học lực lẹt đẹt hay mắc chứng 'não tàn' gì hết. Chỉ tại cậu ta toàn làm những trò khiến tôi không biết xử lí cậu thế nào! Có lần, cậu ta chỉnh Oha Asa bằng cách dùng bút xóa xóa tử vi ngày hôm đó rồi viết đè lên bằng nét chữ made-by-Bakao của cậu._

" _BẢNG XẾP HẠNG MAY MẮN CÁC CUNG HOÀNG ĐẠO NGÀY XX THÁNG XX._

 _Thiên Yết:_

 _Màu may mắn: Đen._

 _Chìa khóa may mắn: Sân bóng rổ._

 _Sư Tử:_

 _Màu may mắn: Xanh nước biển._

 _Chìa khóa may mắn: Gương cầm tay._

 _3._

…

 _12\. Cự Giải:_

 _\- Màu may mắn: Da cam._

 _\- Chìa khóa may mắn: Một người bạn có tên bắt đầu bằng T và K._

 _Tôi đã đến Seirin để gặp Kuroko Tetsuya và đề nghị cậu ấy làm Lucky items hôm đó của tôi. Tên ngốc 'Bakagami' cứ đòi đi theo bằng được mà tôi thì không thể ưa nổi cậu ta. Dĩ nhiên tôi biết kế hoạch của Takao, cậu ta muốn được tôi chọn làm Lucky items. Lần khác, trường tôi tổ chức thi vẽ, Takao lại lôi tôi đi. "Đi thì đi." Tôi thầm nghĩ và chỉ mấy phút sau tôi mới biết đó là một quyết định sai lầm. Cậu đăng kí vẽ chân dung và lấy tôi làm' mẫu vật'. Không thể phủ nhận năng khiếu hội họa của Takao. Cậu ngốc ấy đã giành được vô số giải thưởng lớn nhỏ từ khi mới bảy tuổi. Đương nhiên lần này, Takao lại đoạt giải, giải Nhất. Bức tranh hôm ấy thực sự rất đẹp. Đến bây giờ, tôi vẫn thán phục tài năng vẽ vời của cậu. Chỉ với cây bút chì và tờ giấy, sau vài phút, một bức tranh sinh động ra lò._

 _Đáng tiếc, tài năng ấy lại ra đi khi tuổi đời quá trẻ. Mãi cho đến ngày tôi để ý thấy ngăn tủ của cậu đầy những thuốc, lòng tôi đã dấy lên nỗi lo âu. Thời gian cậu đến tập ngày một thưa thớt. Takao bắt đầu nghỉ học liên miên. Có những lúc tôi hỏi cậu 'Có sao không? Tại sao không đi học?' Cậu chỉ trả lời qua loa rằng cậu có việc, khi nào xong sẽ đi học trở lại. Tôi biết có khúc mắc sau câu trả lời của cậu, nhưng nếu cậu không nói, tôi cũng không ép. Một hôm, lấy lí do đi khám sức khỏe định kì, tôi đưa Takao đi cùng. Kịch bản việc bận mà cậu dày công dựng lên để che giấu bệnh tình của mình đã vỡ lở._

 _Câu bị ung thư…_

 _Takao van nài tôi đừng nói cho mẹ cậu bởi bà đã một thân một mình làm đủ thứ nghề nuôi lớn cậu. Mọi việc ngày càng xấu đi. Những đợt hóa trị, xạ trị diễn ra ngày càng nhiều. Ngân sách ít ỏi của tôi rồi cũng hết. Tôi buộc phải đi làm thêm mỗi tối để kiếm thêm thu nhập. Takao yếu đi trông thấy, việc học cũng theo đó mà bị trì trệ. Căn bệnh của Takao không cho phép cậu di chuyển nhiều, nên việc nấu ăn và dọn dẹp đều do tôi đảm nhận. Takao đã từng hỏi tôi tại sao tôi lại chăm sóc cho cậu và tôi đã nói đó là điều ít nhất mà tôi có thể làm. Tôi không đủ can đảm để nói lên suy nghĩ thật của mình, rằng tôi muốn nhiều hơn là một tình bạn. Tình yêu giữa hai thằng con trai à? Không thể nào, thật bệnh hoạn, thật vô lí. Vậy mà tôi chính là kẻ bệnh hoạn ấy. Không biết từ khi nào, mỗi khi cậu nghịch ngợm quàng tay qua vai tôi từ đằng sau hay chỉ đơn giản chỉ là lấy đầu ngón tay mơn trớn mái tóc tôi, trái tim tôi lại đập sai một nhịp. Có người nói, yêu chính là một căn bệnh khiến ta có thể vì một nụ cười, một câu nói mà thay đổi tâm trạng và tôi nguyện mang căn bệnh ấy mãi mãi để mỗi ngày được vui, đượ c buồn cùng cậu._

 _Việc gì đến cũng phải đến, gia đình Takao cuối cùng cũng hay tin về căn bệnh của cậu. Người ta nói người bệnh có thể sống được thêm từ sáu đến mười hai tháng, nhưng sau đó thì sao? Không ai có thể khẳng định được._

 _Những tuần còn lại, Takao mất khả năng giao tiếp nên tôi đã làm riêng cho cậu bảng chữ cái. Phải rất kiên nhẫn mới có thể nói chuyện được với cậu bởi với Takao, di chuyển ngón tay trên bảng chữ cái đã là việc vô cùng khó khăn._

 _Vào một buổi chiều đông lạnh ra, trên đôi môi còn phảng phất nụ cười. Takao, cậu ác lắm? Đi mà không để tôi đi cùng là sao? Là sao? Lòng tôi nhói đau mỗi khi nhớ về ngày hôm đó, ngày mà cả thế giới như quay lưng lại với tôi. Takao, hãy đợi tôi nhé! Lúc ấy, tôi chắc chắn sẽ nói:_

" _Tôi yêu em, Takao à!"_

 __END__


End file.
